A system for assisting walking of a person who has difficulty in walking without help because of a drop of strength in legs has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 7-163607 and 2000-166997, and the like. In this system, a torque imparting apparatus is attached to patient's knee joint portions and the like, a torque is imparted to knees by the apparatus, and this assists a walker in walking.
However, according to a conventional system, walking conditions on stairs, flatland, and the like are only roughly identified, and the torque has been imparted without identifying various walking conditions such as stairs including irregular steps and slops having different inclinations. Therefore, there is a possibility that the imparted torque becomes excessive.
Therefore, a problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a system that is capable of imparting a suitable torque to a connected body in accordance with motional situations of the connected body at the time of various turns including the bending of joints, through a construction of the system capable of suitably assisting the motion of the connected body connected, in general, through joints, to a leg body of the walker, in accordance with to various motional conditions of the connected body.